


clouds are kinda sad sometimes

by double0dean, Jesusgotoyourroom



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Other, Pickles - Freeform, Ultra Hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double0dean/pseuds/double0dean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesusgotoyourroom/pseuds/Jesusgotoyourroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>autumn (the best), and her servants yvanna and beth, go on wild adventures such as napping</p><p>"This is a story of love, lies, loss and….Canada. Yes. That’s right folks. CANADA" - tumblr user wholockeral from wholockeral.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls share this with your friends, i am working really hard on it, and tell me if u want to see mor e

autumn (aka aut, that's what all her buddies call her) was really pretty. she had a pale complexion and brown wavy hair and brown eyes and was super punk rock, because she wore t-shirts sometimes and lot s of plaid. .. she was looking around her house for some money

ALL OF A SUDDEN a DRAGON came into the house, and it starte d wrecking the placc,e adn autumn was really sad about that bc she just cleaned the house so it was pretty rude of the dragon to do that

then all of a sudden, autum's slightly less-cool friends jumped in from the windows and started beatng the dragon up. "fight it!" beth yelled

beth was a lil more punk than autumn.

"wait wait guys stop" autumn yelled "maybe it jst wants to be friends"

beth and yvanna stopped beating the giant epic ferocious dragon up because it was crying and it didn't look ok

"are you ok" said yvanna, TEARS PRICKING HER EYES AND RUNNING DOWN HER FACE OUT OF SYMPATHY THAT TORE HER HEART OUT FOR THIS POOR MAGNIFICENT CCREATURE

the dragon shook his head, but i t was so big that it's head knocked beth over and she fell  
autumn laughsd a little at her and then beth kicked her and autumn fell too

then the dragon fell because it was laughing so hard and yvanna went to go eat some food

"my name is eugene" the dragon told him (authors note: i meant to wriet 'them' here here)

"like mr. crabs" autumn said

"no like flynn rider from tangled" said the dragon. it started crying again

"well i'm still calling you mr crabs so" autumn said and yvanna hit her bc she was mean to the dragon

the end.

give me kudos if u think i should continue


	2. the dawn of a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi yes im yvanna and aut added me to this and this is my chapter, i hope you like it:)

the dragon eugene hated aut because she was so mean to him and called him mr crabs

so he was going to get 'rid' of her

he stay in a corner all day, his tail tucked in and his head bowed. he whispered to himself, laughing as he planned his plan.

mean while, beth yvanna and aut all ate food together, snacking on some chips and soda WHEN OUT OF NO WHERE A BIG WATERMELON FLEW ACROSS THE ROOM AND HIT AUT STRAIGHT IN THE FACE. beth started laughing before looking at aut in concern. "omg aut, are you okay?"

aut twitched and didn't respond.

"my god, K.O" yvanna whispered before looking up and seeing eugene across the room, a wicked smile on his face while rubbing his hands together.

"aha, yes" the dragon mumbled and beth gasped. "eUGENE HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?!?!"

the dragon silenced her by putting one of his crusty finger claws up to her lips. "shh shh child, don't ask stupid question."

yvanna grabbed a few grapes and started chucking them at the dragon. "how dare you, godzilla." she said.

eugene started crying.

beth went over to aut and poked at her which made aut stir awake. "where am i?" aut asked and beth said, "Canada oot."

yvanna went to eugene. "don't cry fella, it's ok." the dragon shook his head. "y does everyone hate me, i just tried to feed aut the watermelon."

yvanna shook her head. "no no child, that's not how you feed people." she said, and the dragon sobbed. "i just wanna be human." 

aut sat up. "that's never gonna happen you jerk!" she yelled and the dragon sobbed violently before picking up a pineapple and chucking it at aut's face.

aut went to sleep again and beth looked down at her. "dang... K.O." she mumbled


	3. the great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi this is aut writing now

the melon was sick and tired of the torture. it was a watermelon, meant to make children happy, not autumn's face hurt

in the middle of the night when no one was looking (aut, eugene, yvanna and beth all lived together because they lived in a house in canada with a big pool), mr. WM rolled out of its place on the floor. it still had battle scars from autumn's face

it rolled over beth's toe by accident, as beth was sleeping on the living room floor because shhe was punk

"what" beth howled, kicking mr. wm, and the watermelon splattered on the wall and died.

aut quickly RAN out of her room, her hair looking ok, as she stared in shock at the hoORROR that was on her wall. she had just cleaned that wall

"oh my god beth u just mruderd that lemon" aut said

"oh" beth said

suddenly yvannaa climbed into the living room from the outside window. "what the heck guys i was sleeping" she said

beth rolled her canadian eyes. "nothing its just a melon"

aut and yvanna gasped. the melon reached out a frail watermelon-juice arm and said in a excited voice "tell my children i love them"

it was a dark, dark time

beth was sent to watermelon jail for a day and a half and aut cleaned mr. wm's guts off the wall. "who was mr. WaterMelon's children" yvanna finally asked through her cereal 18 hours and 5 minutes later

"........your mom" aut whispered with tears gushing from her eyes

yvanna's mouth did "o" and she was sad because her grandaddy died

beth came home with a facebook memorial page for mr. wm

eugene was out this whole time doing groceries so

the end


End file.
